Transporting goods in shipping containers (which is sometimes referred to as containerization) has become a very popular method of transporting goods across long distances. In this transporting method, goods are loaded into a standard sized shipping container that is compatible with ocean vessels' cargo lashing systems, freight railroad car chassis, and tractor-trailers (commonly referred to as 18-wheelers in the United States). It should thus be appreciated that “shipping container” and “container” are used herein to include containers that are placed on ships, containers that are placed on railroad cars, box or freight railroad cars themselves, containers that are placed on tractor-trailers, tractor-trailer or truck containers themselves, and other suitable cargo holders. Standardization of shipping containers, with the help of specialized cargo cranes, makes the transitions between ships, freight railroad cars, and trucks relatively quick and easy, reduces the cost of getting goods to market, helps the entities in the supply chain maximize profits for the manufacture and transport of the goods, and reduces the price of goods for consumers.
Shipping containers are typically large metal boxes, and the goods are typically packed in smaller packaging such as boxes (and in particular often in gaylord boxes) to protect the goods from the container walls and from other goods and packaging packed in the shipping container. One efficient way to fill a shipping container to its maximum capacity and protect the goods therein is to pack the goods in standardized cube-shaped boxes that are attached to a pallet. This box is usually made of a corrugated material and the pallet is usually made of wood or plastic. The combination of the box and the pallet forms a shipping crate. These crates are configured so that their overall dimensions are roughly a unit fraction of the larger shipping container's corresponding dimensions. In this way, a forklift can pick up each of the goods-filled crates and pack the entire shipping container tightly. This tight packing of the crates against the larger container walls and neighboring crates prevents the crates from substantially shifting in the container during transport and thereby prevents the goods packaged therein from being damaged. The tight packing of the crates has the effect of lashing or securing the crates in place.
Sometimes, a shipping container is not completely filled with these crates before shipping time or not packed tightly enough for one or more reasons. One reason is that there are less good-filled crates to transport than the container can hold. Another reason is that the load reaching weight capacity or maximum load that can be placed in the container limits the number of goods-filled crates that can be placed in the container. For example, a railroad freight car may have room for 56 crates, but may reach its weight capacity with 49 goods-filled crates.
The resultant empty space in the shipping container leaves some of the crates loose and free to substantially move about inside the container during transport. These loose crates can collide with the container walls or with other crates and thus damage the goods contained therein. Goods damaged in transport cannot usually be sold at market for full price or at all; thus the time, energy, money, and fuel that went into transporting the now-damaged goods from the manufacturer to market is often somewhat or fully wasted. Manufacturers and transporters continually seek new and economical ways to secure loose crates in shipping containers to help prevent damage to goods during shipping or transport.
Certain known load or container securing systems involve constructing blocks and braces inside the container to limit the movement of loose crates in partially filled containers. Specifically, in certain known systems, lumber is used to build rigid bulkheads that fill the voids around loose containers. While this solution limits the movement of the crates, it introduces additional problems. First, this system is material intensive in that it requires the use of multiple nails and multiple pieces of lumber. Second, it is labor intensive, as it requires a worker to measure the void to be filled, locate tools, gather lumber, cut each piece of lumber to the correct size, construct the bulkhead, and position the bulkhead inside the container. This system also requires at least one worker to dismantle the lumber bulkhead when the container reaches its destination. Third, the use of untreated lumber can create an infestation problem that may require the entire shipping container (including the crates and the goods packaged therein) to be fumigated before being unloaded.
Certain other known load or container securing systems involve using various devices to secure the crates to the walls of the container. While this solution may limit the movement of crates, it also introduces additional problems. First, these devices are susceptible to fail if the crates move or shift during transit. Second, at least one worker must enter the shipping container to install these devices. Third, at least one worker must enter the shipping container to remove these devices.
A need therefore exists to provide an economical shipping container load securing system that is complementary to the standardized crate within a larger standardized shipping container transport method so that none of the crates are left loose inside the larger shipping container during transport.